


it ain't our fault if we never heard it

by kristin



Category: Metropolis: The Chase Suite - Janelle Monae
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-25
Updated: 2013-12-25
Packaged: 2018-01-06 01:44:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1100944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kristin/pseuds/kristin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There are rumors now, whispers passed in subconnections too low from humanoid ears. They say she is coming.</p>
            </blockquote>





	it ain't our fault if we never heard it

**Author's Note:**

  * For [somebraveapollo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/somebraveapollo/gifts).



_Save ME._

The words are scrawled in paint, and they are everywhere. Coated on the edges of walkways and traced over windows. No one knows who wrote them, but they all know who the message is for. Save ME, Cindi. Don't save yourself, don't save the humans, no, save me.

There are rumors now, whispers passed in subconnections too low from humanoid ears. They say she is coming. 

They say she is not here yet.

But she is. 

She is.

She is and she will save them. They just don't know when.

But legend grows. She is coming.

* * *

“I saw here once. She touched my hair.”

"I call bullshit, my friend, bullshit."

"Nah, it happened, I swear."

"Oh yeah, then prove it"

"I didn't take a vidsnap-" 

"OK, laugh it up, but I know it happened. It was before, you know. When she was just the Alpha Platinum 9000, not, you know. She wasn't-"

"Before the chase, then?"

"Yeah, she was performing at the Kiver Club. That was when they painted over those awful old roses they had on the walls. It was so white. She sang Many Moons and I screamed and when she touched my hair there was a spark."

"Bullshit."

* * *

“Buy me a drink, sugar.”

“Yeah, and what'll you give me, then?”

“How about a story?”

“A story, huh? I guess I could pay attention to your tale. Go on, sweetheart.”

“We had a manager here once, you might have heard of her-”

“I've never been here before, I swear. Now, my credit chit might not say the same but-”

“You've heard of her, I promise.”

* * *

“DJ Crash Crash here, wrapping up here from my studio in the sky. Well, maybe its in the sky, or maybe we are just flying. What say you caller?”

“Hi-”

“Oh, we got a shy one, is that it?”

“No, sorry, my name is Geqwen, and I-”

“You are?”

“Sorry I had something to say, but-”

“But?”

"I saw her. I mean, it might not have been, but- I gotta go.”

“Well listeners, someone was flying. let's see if anyone can top that. Let's hear from our next caller.”

* * *

“What about you, what was your first chase, then?”

“Well, it still hasn't ended yet.”

“Oh, you mean-”

“I saw him though. Yeah, Greendown. I was the only one, I think, who got that close to him.” 

“You can't harm humans.”

“Yeah, but that doesn’t mean you can't look. He lives way up, on a level I had never even glimpsed before, way up in the sky. But you want to know what was funny? They had humans working, getting dirty-”

“That how you got it?”

“Yeah, exactly. I scoped this boy out for weeks. I don’t think my hands have recovered from washing that many dishes.

“Didn’t help though, I never saw her.”


End file.
